hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
(Pstar) What-Might-Have-Been 2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season V2.0
UNDER CONSTRUCTION The 2017 Atlantic Hurricane season Was the most Active Season on record and costliest in recorded history Timeline ImageSize = width:770 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/1999 till:01/01/2000 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/1999 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–157_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/04/1999 till:25/04/1999 color:C1 text:Arlene (C1) from:06/06/1999 till:10/06/1999 color:TS text:Bret (TS) from:18/06/1999 till:23/06/1999 color:C1 text:Cindy (C1) from:18/06/1999 till:24/06/1999 color:C3 text:Don (C3) from:06/07/1999 till:14/07/1999 color:C3 text:Emily (C3) from:17/07/1999 till:24/07/1999 color:C5 text:Franklin (C5) from:18/07/1999 till:23/07/1999 color:TS text:Gert (TS) from:30/07/1999 till:05/08/1999 color:C3 text:Harvey (C3) from:01/08/1999 till:05/08/1999 color:C1 text:Irma (C1) from:02/08/1999 till:04/08/1999 color:TS text:Jose (TS) barset:break from:06/08/1999 till:11/08/1999 color:C5 text:Katia (C5) from:10/08/1999 till:17/08/1999 color:C4 text:Lee(C4) from:16/08/1999 till:01/09/1999 color:C5 text:Maria(C5) from:17/08/1999 till:31/08/1999 color:C3 text:Nate (C3) from:17/08/1999 till:20/08/1999 color:C1 text:Ophelia (C1) from:30/08/1999 till:14/09/1999 color:C5 text:Philippe (C5) from:05/09/1999 till:29/09/1999 color:C5 text:Rina (C5) from:05/09/1999 till:11/09/1999 color:C5 text:Sean(C5) from:10/09/1999 till:17/09/1999 color:C3 text:Tammy(C3) from:14/09/1999 till:19/09/1999 color:C2 text:Vince (C2) barset:break from:15/09/1999 till:30/09/1999 color:C5 text:Whitney(C5) from:23/09/1999 till:02/10/1999 color:C4 text:Alpha(C4) from:26/09/1999 till:01/10/1999 color:C1 text:Beta (C1) from:30/09/1999 till:02/10/1999 color:C1 text:Gamma (C1) from:04/10/1999 till:09/10/1999 color:C5 text:Delta (C5) from:09/10/1999 till:18/10/1999 color:C4 text:Epslion (C4) from:13/10/1999 till:20/10/1999 color:C3 text:Zeta(C3) from:25/10/1999 till:30/10/1999 color:C3 text:Eta(C3) from:30/10/1999 till:01/11/1999 color:TS text:Theta (TS) barset:break from:04/11/1999 till:10/11/1999 color:C3 text:Iota (C3) from:11/11/1999 till:17/11/1999 color:C1 text:Kappa (C1) from:13/11/1999 till:30/11/1999 color:C3 text:Lambda (C3) from:17/11/1999 till:30/11/1999 color:C5 text:Mu (C5) from:30/12/1999 till:31/12/1999 color:TS text:Nu (SS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/1999 till:01/05/1999 text:April from:01/05/1999 till:01/06/1999 text:May from:01/06/1999 till:01/07/1999 text:June from:01/07/1999 till:01/08/1999 text:July from:01/08/1999 till:01/09/1999 text:August from:01/09/1999 till:01/10/1999 text:September from:01/10/1999 till:01/11/1999 text:October from:01/11/1999 till:01/12/1999 text:November from:01/12/1999 till:01/01/2000 text:December Storms Hurricane Arlene Tropical Storm Bret Hurricane Cindy Hurricane Don Hurricane Emily Hurricane Franklin Tropical Storm Gert Hurricane Harvey Hurricane Irma Tropical Storm Jose Hurricane Katia Hurricane Lee Hurricane Maria Hurricane Nate Hurricane Ophelia Hurricane Philippe Hurricane Rina Hurricane Sean Hurricane Tammy Hurricane Vince Hurricane Whitney Hurricane Alpha Hurricane Beta Hurricane Gamma Hurricane Delta Hurricane Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Hurricane Eta Tropical Storm Theta Hurricane Iota Hurricane Kappa Hurricane Lambda Hurricane Mu Subtropical Storm Nu Retirement On April 11, 2018, at the 40th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Cindy, Don,Emily, Franklin, Katia, Maria, Philippe, Rina, Sean, Whitney, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, Eta, Lambda, and Mu ''from its rotating naming lists due to the amount of deaths and damage they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with ''Claire, Diego, Elizabeth, Fadil, Kati, Margot, Nigel, Preston, Riley, Sam, and Wilda for the 2023 season, respectively. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:WMHB Category:Underconstruction articles Category:Costly storms Category:Deadly seasons Category:2017 Atlantic hurricane season Category:What-might-have-been seasons Category:Above-average seasons Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:Seasons with greek names Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Hyperactive Seasons Category:Pstar77’s Creations